Undercover Singers
by cherryblazin01
Summary: The Raven Rebels are being threatened by Erudite so Four, Will, Zeke, and Uriah go undercover to protect them. Rated T/M


**I, sadly, do not own Divergent all rights go to Veronica Roth. I also do not own any of the songs that are being written in this story so ya. This is my second story that I have written, so I would appreciate it if you would go check out my other story Sometimes You Need Saving. I appreciate constructive criticism and reviews on how I'm doing so if you people could review telling me if my story is good or some writing tips or ideas on where I should lead the story to, etc. Anyway on to the story hope you guys like it. This story switches from T/M so ya. Also follow my Instagram account fanfiction_outfits_ if you want to see the outfits in pictures from my stories I will name which one is from which story.**

Chapter 1

Four

"You mean we get to be their boyfriends?" Zeke asks for the millionth time. "Yes Zeke that means you are their FAKE boyfriends for the next year, for their protection," Amar says obviously emphasizing on the fake part. So apparently there is this girl band that is getting threats from a company place called Erudite so they need protection for the next year on their tour. Oh yah and there are four girls and four of us, Zeke Will Uriah and myself, so we are posing as a new band who is going to be going on tour with them and dating them. So of course none of us know who they are other than Zeke.

"Wait who are The Raven Rebels?" Will asks, knowing that Uriah and I are just as clueless. After Will says that Zeke practically faints and quickly pulls out his phone and, what I am guessing, googles them to show us. "These are The Raven Rebels." Zeke states while turning his phone to show us. At the same time Uriah, Will, and I all drop our jaws and yell, "HOLY SHIT, THEY'RE FUCKING HOT!" "DIBS ON SHAUNA" I hear Zeke yell. The picture is of the band leaning up against a beautiful black mustang in a alley, there is a red head girl who is wearing an off the shoulder crop top with a pair of high waisted shorts with black pumps, a leather jacket, and a bandana tied around her hair and its curled, then there's a brown haired girl with mocha skin who's hair is straight because it's so short who is wearing a cropped vest black leather pants and thigh high black heeled boots with a same black bandana but hers is tied around her bicep. Then there is a dirty blonde almost brown haired girl whose hair is in a high ponytail and curled she is wearing a cropped tied waitress looking shirt with a black skater skirt and fingerless leather gloves with heeled ankle boots and the bandana ties around her wrist, and the last girl OH FUCK! DAMN! I am trying really hard not to drool. This girl, while she is the shortest, she is the most beautiful. She has blonde hair which teased and straight and bright blue eyes she is wearing a tight leather dress with a leather jacket on over it with the bandana coming over her mouth like a bandit with heeled ankle boot with spikes on the heels and a nose piercing. Then all the girls have three ravens on their collar bones. Before the others can call dibs as well I say something about having dibs on the blonde she's the real beauty. And in the background I hear the other two whine then call dibs on the last ones.

Zeke starts to say their names Marlene, Shauna, Christina, and Six. Six. Even her name is hot and exotic, I wonder how she got her number nickname. WAIT! HOLD ON! I haven't even met her yet how do I know she isn't some slut trying to get into my pants. I can't think about this right now, I need to get ready for this "mission." Amar gives Uriah and Will some ear piece that makes them sing better because according to him they are tone deaf and they can't sing good to save their lives, while Zeke and I are laughing our asses off because we took voice lessons together a couple of years back so we sound amazing.

"So what is our band name," asks Will. I hear a lot of yeahs and questions, so we all look at Amar questionably and he seems to have the same look on his face. "Whatever guys I don't care personally come up with one," Amar says. We all share a knowing glance and look at each other for approval, which everyone nods at, then we look at Amar to tell him we have our name. See all of us grew up together and decided that if we were ever going to be in a band we had to come up with a name first.

"Alright we have our name," I say to Amar, "Wait what that's it no talking or anything," he says clearly confused. "Nope we've had this mapped out for a while," I say. "Alright what's the name?"

"The name of our band is going to be….."

 **Sorry guys I just had to leave it on a cliffhanger. Hope you liked it please go check out my other story. Please send me reviews if you have an idea you think I should use in the story or a critique or anything. Please I appreciate them all. Please don't be offended if I don't respond to your review I usually won't because I check my email on my phone and I can't send a message back until like days after but I do read them. I'M THINKING OF STARTING A GROUP SO IF YOU WANT TO BE A PART OF IT PLEASE REVIEW SAYING $mustache$ BECAUSE MONEY AND MUSTACHES ARE COO EH. HOPE YOU LIKED THE STORY.**


End file.
